1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for receiving image signals from another facsimile apparatus and forming images corresponding to the received image signals, on image receiving sheets such as paper sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When transmitting images formed on several paper sheets from a facsimile apparatus (sending apparatus) to another facsimile apparatus (receiving apparatus), each of the original sheets are optically scanned one by one so that the images are transformed into electrical signals (image signals) each representing the pixels of the images, and a connection between the two apparatuses is established via a transmission line (hereinafter, communication established by such a connection is referred to as "a unit of communication"). Then, the image signals are transmitted from the sending apparatus to the receiving apparatus. In the receiving apparatus, the transmitted image signals are converted to the images printed on the same number of image receiving sheets or paper sheets. Usually, as shown in FIG. 5, additional data such as a page number PN and the sender's name or facsimile number are marked at the top of each paper sheet P in accordance with the CCITT recommendation. When another unit of communication is performed between the receiving apparatus and the same or other sending apparatus, another set of paper sheets P for the other unit of communication are output from the receiving apparatus.
The use of such a facsimile apparatus is rapidly increasing in offices, shops or the like. Accordingly, the number of paper sheets P output from a facsimile apparatus used in one place is expanded, and there are chances that paper sheets P of different units of communication may intermix in the course of handling the paper sheets or when they happen to drop from a tray of the apparatus and are scattered on a floor. In such a case, the problem is that the page numbers PN printed on paper sheets P cannot be utilized in rearranging in order the paper sheets of each unit of communication, because the page numbers PN are not given consecutively for all units of communication but for each unit of communication. Usually, paper sheets P are identified according to the sender's name or facsimile number printed at the top. Such a practice involves inefficient and bothersome works, and may often cause wrong recognition of some paper sheets, thereby making the subsequent handling of paper sheets difficult.